Fruit Ninjas and Two Sided Triangles
by Short-Circuited
Summary: This is completely ridiculous and probably the biggest piece of crap that I have ever written. It's for my friend who I never get to see anymore. Read the A/N for more about this silly one shot. Warning: Mary Sue and silliness.


**A/N: I would have to say that this is probably the ****worst**** thing that I've ever written in my life. But, I would like to post it on here, because my friend wanted me to write a one shot for her birthday with her ****Mary Sue**** - Kori "Circuit" Kagihime. She knew it was a Mary Sue, I knew it was Mary Sue, but I had fun writing it for her, and I also had fun watching her laugh at certain parts. **

**But, I digress, this post is only meant for her to remember me by as we only get to talk through text, calls, and emails. We don't get to see each other.**

**Italics is Snake Eyes' sign language.**

**Disclaimer: I, Calamity, do NOT own G.I Joe or Fruit Ninja.**

* * *

Kori's POV:

Ninjas can be so annoying sometimes. What's the most annoying thing about Ninjas? They disappear without a moment's notice! Yea, I trained as a Ninja also, so what, sue me; I'm a hypocrite. The only ninjas that annoy me to no end are Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Every moment today, I tried talking to both of them and before I could even get a word out they would just disappear.

Not like, I turn my head and when I turned back around they would be gone, I mean like right before my eyes they "poof!" disappear. Sometimes, they would throw down smoke pellets to hide their escape, but what really made me wonder is that they would just blink out of my vision like they were wiped off the face of the Earth. At first it scared me out of my wits, but when i found Storm Shadow cornering the new beautiful, young JOE recruit a few minutes later, flirting with her, I growled and marched up to my friend and tapped his shoulder. When he turned and saw me there with a miffed expression, he just smirked and then "blip" he was gone just right before my eyes. This ended up scaring the young new recruit, whose code name was, Swift. The poor girl practically ran away screaming. And as I walked down the hall later that afternoon, I saw the muscled form of Snake Eyes. I called out to him and smiled and then – well great, that's just terrific, he did it again.

At the moment, I rested in my soft government provided computer chair with my friend Breaker on the other side of me currently lying on the floor. I watched and listened as he fiddled with the underside of the main computer in the pit. Though, I was off duty today, I spent most of it with him, of course when I wasn't chasing the sword brothers; I helped him fix the computers most of the time. The computer components were fried and he had to work as quickly as he could to get the systems back online, just in case a signal decided to come through. Plus, not like I had anything better to do than to watch my ninja buddies disappear right before my eyes to annoy me.

"Hand me the mother board with you? Stupid government officials; always cheap in the areas of computers."  
I could only smirk as I tossed the component down to Breaker on the floor. He nodded a silent thank you and began to reinstall the component.

"So, Circuit, have you talked to Snake Eyes about your dilemma?"

I sighed, slid my thin dagger out of my knee high Converses, and started to slice up a Tangelo, my favorite fruit.

"Yea, I've been trying to, but every time he disappears with Stormy."

"Ninjas, never around when you want them to be, always there when you don't want them to be."

I only nodded in agreement and slipped a slice of Tangelo into my mouth,

"Ya got that right. I really need to talk to him about 'you know what'."

"I know. Is it really that hard", he asked, poking his out from underneath the panel to look at me. My head turned down to him with a dead-panned look, "You have _no_ idea."

Breaker chuckled and went back to work under the computers dashboard, "I see, maybe you can talk to Storm Shadow about it. He might be able to help you."

My eyes widened as an idea suddenly popped into my mind, "Hey, I got it. Why don't I talk to Storm Shadow? He might be able to help me out."

"But, that's what I just sai-"

"Ha ha, who knew I was so smart?"

With a quickness that could rival my ninja friends' speed, I shot out of my chair toward the elevator, leaving my half eaten Tangelo and sticky knife behind. After about two minutes of riding the elevator down to the fitness floor in the JOE's headquarters, I jumped out of the open elevator before it even stopped. My body hit the ground rolling and I didn't stop as I sprung to my feet and sprinted past General Stone,

"Hey, Circuit, where's the fire?" While turning backwards I jogged and called to him,

"Sorry, Sir. Have you seen Storm Shadow anywhere?"

My backwards jog slowed to a fast walk as the General thought for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I saw him walking down the East Wing corridor, towards the training rooms." Even before the last word left him, I was gone, throwing a halfhearted thanks in his general direction.

General Stone had been so nice to me since I was accepted into the JOE's. The good General would always be fun to talk to while watching Snake Eyes train with any new recruits.

I had been enrolled in the army when I had turned twenty, around that time it had been roughly eleven years after Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow left Tokyo. They had been so young then; I was so young. They were like brothers to me and they left me alone after the Hard Master was murdered. I knew Storm Shadow didn't do it, but no one would listen to me because I was only nine at the time. After Snake Eyes left, I was alone and only had my training to keep me company. I still hold the fact that they left me alone over their heads. But they of course are still my bros, and I love them.

I noticed that during my thoughts, my pace had slowed to a slight jog so I picked up my speed. Soon enough, my target was in sight; a white clad ninja walked up ahead of me with his hands behind his head. Grinning like a fox, I shot down the hall again and as I leaped up to pounce on him I yelled,

"Storm Shadow!"

He hardly had a chance to glance at me as he spun around in just enough time for me to tackle him to the ground. Through the slit in his mask I could see his eyes widen as I landed on top of him.

"Hi ya, Stormy!" My grin, I could tell was stupid and cute, because he was struggling not to laugh. But, like a switch, I clicked from nice to pouty. My lower lip poked out as I placed my hands on his chest and put a little bit of my weight on them.

"Why have you and Snake Eyes been avoiding me?"

To pry my answer out of him even more, I added an annoying childish sound to my voice. His response was a simple shrug and a movement towards his pocket where he kept his smoke pellets. With, my mad ninja skills, I caught his hand and pinned it next to his head. If I had been paying any attention at all, I would've realized what kind of position we were in,

"Oh, no; you're not getting away from me this time, Tommy." He knew I was serious then because I used his birth name, "Now, I need your help with something."

The ninja beneath me grew uneasy as a cheshire like grin crossed my face.

* * *

Normal POV:

Escaping Circuit is a hard thing to do. Even though both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had more training than her, she was a little minx. Her ADD and ninja skills make her hell to get away from.

At the moment the black clad ninja sat with his legs crossed Indian style as he meditated in the air system of the base. Once, Snake Eyes figured out that the ventilation system was tall and wide enough for him to fit in, he began sneaking around in them to get away from anyone who wanted to find him that he did not want to be found by. The only other person who knew about the vents is his sword brother, Storm Shadow.

The only other good reason besides getting away from time to time is that you could easily eavesdrop on the latest gossip around the base. It is a blessing and a curse ; a blessing because of the juicy information you can receive, a curse because of the things you hear when you get around the living quarters of the base. He could only shiver at the things she had heard Scarlett say to Ripcord. Never, would he look at Scarlett the same way.

Words and voices would echo down the venting shafts and reverberate off the tin walls causing a crowding sensation. Luckily, he could block the noises from distracting him; except for the known voice of his friend Kori laughing and squealing. Her giggling voice spoke,

"Oh, Stormy you're so good at this."

From behind his mask, his eyes snapped open at the odd words. 'What is he good at', the ninja thought to himself before crawling in the direction of her lovely voice. He wanted to find out what his best friend and his long time crush were doing together. Growling to himself as he heard more squeaks and giggles, Snake Eyes made his way to the vent that lead out into the open training room.

When he made it to the plate covering the vent he looked through the slanted slits that allowed the air to escape into the room the only thing he could see was the floor of the training facility, which really made him more agitated when more giggles erupted from the area. Thinking the worst of his best friend, Snake Eyes quietly took the vent off of the opening.

Feeling anger, bubble up with, the usually placid ninja jumped down the short distance to the floor. How dare his best friend mess around with the object of his affections. Snake knew that Storm felt something for Kori, but not as much as Snake felt for her. More negative thoughts towards his friend poured into the black clad ninja's head. 'This must be another way he thinks he can beat me', his eyes narrowed in anger, but when he saw the scene before him his eyes widened in surprise.

In the middle of the training room were Kori and Storm Shadow stood with fruit and different fruit juices surrounding them on the floor. Storm stood in the middle of the fruit circle with his dual Katanas drawn (his mask off), while Kori stood on the outside of the circle with her distance kept far enough away from his blades' edge.

"Oh, bravo bravo, Stormy! Please, do it again."

Kori then tossed three different kinds of fruits in the air: Tangelo, Apple, and a Banana, and before the fruit hit the ground, he sliced through all of them at once, cutting them clean in half. She could only clapped childishly and giggle some more, but when Snake Eyes cleared his throat the best he could, Kori snapped her head over towards him along with Storm Shadow who looked over his left shoulder. He then looked to his two juice covered blades, to the ground where the fruit lay, back to Snake Eyes, and then spoke,

"This isn't what it looks like."

Snake Eyes raised an eyebrow even though they could not see it; he then signed to them in sign language,

"_What exactly are you doing?"_

Storm Shadow looked to Kori for an answer, she, still giggle softly, nodded and said,

"Hi, Snake Eyes; I've been trying to talk to you all day, but kept disappearing. Anyways, we're slicin' fruit." When a goofy grin crossed her face, Snake Eyes, signed to her again,

"_I can see that, but why_?"

"Well, at first you see this morning, I was thinking randomly, 'I wonder what the inside of a coconut looks and feels like?', so I tried to crack it."

"_But, you already know what the inside of a coconut looks like."_

"I do but, I've never seen one up close. Plus, I wanted to try the Coconut milk. So, I tried to crack it with my knife", she held up her right hand which had a bloodied white bandage wrapped snuggly around the palm of her hand. "Well, ya see how that went. So, I tried one of my high heels, like Sabrina did on that show I like called _Sabrina: the Teenage Witch_. . .", she then held up her left wrist showing another bloodied bandage.

"When I finally gave up, I decided to come and find you so you could slice it open with your Katana, but you kept vanishing." The last part of her sentence was laced with a growl as she glared at him for only the briefest moment.

"_Sorry, I thought you just wanted to annoy me."_

"It's ok, because I got Stormy here to do it for me."

Snake Eyes bristled a bit; Kori didn't give him a cute nickname like Stormy. The white clad ninja noticed his friend's jealousy and smirked at him. He may be his friend, but that did not mean that he could not tease him. After wiping his blade clean, Storm Shadow sheathed it and walked over to Kori, where he laid and arm across her shoulders. Kori smiled up at him and then looked back and Snake, who Storm Shadow could tell was upset; his smirk could only grow.

"_If you had only one coconut to slice, then why are halves of different kinds of fruits laying around?_"

"I was getting to that. Now, when Stormy did this for me, he tossed the coconut up in the air, sliced it, and then caught both halves as they fell without spilling a single drop of milk. It was really cool, might I add. Anyways, as soon as he sliced the coconut I had an epiphany. It reminded me of an App. on my I-Pod called _Fruit Ninja._"

"_Fruit. . . .Ninja?_" Kori nodded and fooled around her pants pocket before she pulled out her I-Pod and skipped over to her friend across the way. Only in a few seconds did she bring up the App. and showed Snake Eyes the odd little fruit game. After she played a few moments of the game, she cut it off, slid the device back into her pants pocket, and walked back over to the ring of fruit.

"So, then I had Stormy cut up some fruit for me while I watched, I had ran all the way to the Kitchen and janked some fruit from Burner. And the after a few minutes of watchin' him slice up some fruit, you came in, and then we started having this conversation about what we were doing and why, and then you asked me-"

"_I get it. It get it_"

Snake Eyes rubbed his temples through his mask and spun around to walk away, "Hey, where ya goin'?" He turned back to his two friends and signed two words, "_To Train."_

She pouted, ran to her exiting friend, and latched onto his muscled arm,

"But you're always training. Stay with me and Stormy for a while. We were gonna watch a movie next."

He was about to say no, but behind Kori he saw a smirking Storm Shadow who seemed to have a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes; plus, the pull of his lady friend on his arm seemed to get his attention. When he looked to her childish icy blue eyes he sighed and nodded an okay. This resulted in him getting pummeled by the overly excited young woman; she kissed his cheek through his mask and grabbed his wrist in her hand. With a smile on her face she looked to her other friend who had now a passive look upon his face,

"Come on, Stormy! Let's go."

"But what about the fruit?"

She glanced at the circle of fruit with a severe look of distaste, "Leave it for Burner to pick up, now come on. I told Duke and everyone else to be in the living area around five or so."

As the girl ran out the door with Snake Eyes in tow, Storm Shadow looked towards the fruit circle, shrugged with uninterested look, and walked off to follow his friends, while whistling with his hands in his pockets. When he finally caught up with them he found himself fin the living area of the base; Duke, Ripcord, Scarlett, and Ana were in there already and somehow Kori had already put the movie in. He noticed that she was sitting next to Snake Eyes on the couch and she was also next to Duke. There had been no more room on either the love seat or the large couch; on the couch were (from right to left) Snake Eyes, Circuit (Kori), Duke, and Ana, while on the love seat laid Scarlett and Ripcord, who had ungraciously taken up all the room. By God he would not sit on the floor and risk dirtying his pristine, white Shinobifuku; forget that. . .

So, he strutted up to the couch where Kori sat, picked her up, and instead of setting her in his own lap (as much as he wanted to), he unceremoniously dumped her onto Snake's lap and plopped down into the spot now free next to his friend. These actions caused her to glare at him and blush at the situation she had literally been dropped into. He knew of her crush on Snake Eyes, and of course he also knew of Snake Eyes' crush on her. Storm Shadow knew that he himself felt something for the young woman; he had a feeling that it was something more than friendly love. Though instead of causing another competition between him and his sword brother, he decided to help Snake Eyes get the girl of his dreams and of course his stunt just now was a start, plus he needed somewhere to sit.

Whenever Kori stopped glaring at her passive friend she settled into her new seat (which unfortunately for Snake Eyes that it is his lap); her blush shrunk to just a small pink tint across the upper portion of her cheeks.

"What are we watching?", Storm asked with a look to the girl, who grinned brightly and said with a small perk to her voice, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the new movie!"

He gave her a dead-panned look and murmured,

"I'm beginning to become afraid that you may rape me because you like ninjas too much."

Kori smirked mischievously and wrapped a single arm around Snake's neck while laying her head on his chest; she could have sworn she heard a rapid thumping through his nylon muscle shirt,

"Can't rape the willing, Love." His eyes widened for a moment but when se said the net statement they narrowed with annoyance, "But whoever said that _you_ were the ninja that I wanted to rape?"

Her left hand slid slowly up the back of Snake's neck gently while never taking her eyes off of Storm Shadow. A slightly audible groan could be heard from the black clad ninja; it caused Storm's pursed lips to relax into a smirk and across the way Scarlett laughed while Ripcord chuckled and said,

"Yo, Circuit, I think you're makin' the Zen Master uncomfortable."

Kori looked to the man she was sitting upon and grinned a bit. A small tint of pink crossed her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while the other still stayed its place behind his head.

"Heh, sorry Snakey. I was only trying to tease Storm Shadow."

Getting an idea to apologize, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose through the cool material of his mask it was at moments like this when Snake Eyes was glad that he wore a mask; to hide his blush of course. He may not have seemed like it, but between him and Storm Shadow, he was the most innocent and sweet one. He would not admit it though; to let his sword brother/best friend know that he actually got flustered in the presence of females, especially ones he liked.

Snake Eyes tensed up underneath Kori when she pulled away and the gaze from the others did not help at all with his situation either. All wore smirks on their faces, knowing of Snake's feelings for the young woman was among them all. Though, it was only known by Scarlett, Ana, and Storm Shadow that Kori held mutual feeling for her ninja friend.

Kori giggled a bit as she tried to decipher the reactions and signs coming from the ninja,

"Hey, ugh, would you two like to kiss already so we could start the Turtles movie, or not?" Scarlett smacked Ripcord harshly on the chest at his remark and gave him a warning look. Kori could only blush an extremely bright red as her grin dropped from her face. Next to her, Storm Shadow chuckled and settled into his spot on the couch even more to watch to developing show; with his mad ninja skills he pulled a box full of popcorn out of nowhere.

If one could see his face at the moment, one would have a sudden thought of a ripe tomato, and then they would realize that it was only Snake Eyes blushing up a fury. How embarrassing; he needed to remember to remind Ripcord of his brainless statement during their training tomorrow. That reminder would be excruciating and slow,

"Ummm . . ."

Kori's embarrassment was obvious to everyone around her, but Snake Eyes was the only one to assume that her embarrassment derived from that fact that someone was actually suggesting that she kiss her best friend. The mute ninja could only watch as she looked down to her lap.

A few moments passed and at one point Duke had done his team mate a favor and coughed, drawing the others' attention to him. He obviously did it for Snake's own sake; he soon went into a rambling conversation about the mission coming up in the next few days.

To keep from looking at her, Snake Eyes averted his gaze to the right in hopes of finding something to draw his attention. Which was a hard task since the current object of his attention was sitting sideways on his lap; her legs were lying across Storm Shadow lap also.

"Snake Eyes. . ."

When he looked back, he was taken off guard by Kori, who had swiftly moved her head to connect her lips with his through his mask. A silent gasp left the ninja in surprise, but what actually surprised Kori was that he pushed her away gently. For a second, he thought she was about the cry; she looked hurt, upset that what she did was possibly wrong. Never could he let her feel that way; as swift as he could he pulled his mask up to just above his lips (she'd seen his face before, but everyone else hadn't) and captured hers again. His gloved hands rested securely the upper portions of her arms to keep her as close to him as possible.

Kori only stay completely, utterly, still afraid that if she moved this dream would disappear all together. Hoping and praying that it was not a dream she blinked a few times before moving into the ninja's gentle kiss. Never would she have imagined that his lips would be that soft, but he thought that her lips were exactly how he imagined them to feel like; like Cherry Blossom petals, looked like them too. Relieving his grip on her upper arms, Snake Eyes' hands slid down to her small waist. Upon the releasing of her arms she wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer to her. When a small groan of approval left her, Storm Shadow's keen ears picked up the noise and switched his immediate attention from Duke to the two next to him.

A grin crossed his face and he snapped his fingers to grab the others' attention; he pointed to the couple next to him with a mused purely written upon his face. When two audible "awe's" were heard, the couple separated quickly with a sudden jerk that caused Kori to fall back suddenly onto the floor. In that same moment, Snake Eyes pulled his mask down then quickly helped the young woman back into her spot in his lap. Biting her lip and twiddling her fingers together, Kori looked anywhere but at her friends who were in to room at the moment. Getting a sheepish grin across her face that seemed to contrast greatly with her blush, she finally looked to them and spoke quietly,

"So, ugh, any of you ever played _Fruit Ninja_?"

* * *

**I love you, Carrie! I hope it's still as ****ridiculously**** written as you remember it to be, girl. I also hope that you still laughed at the parts you found funny.**


End file.
